The Preachers Daughter and the Army Brat
by Jvann14
Summary: Aimee Camden and Martin Brewer were the cutest and safest couple in her parents eyes. Until one decision changes their lives forever. Read what happens in their journey. Aimee is my oc, she is between Simon and Ruthie. She will take place of Sandy but Sandy will still be in the story just in another place.
1. Chapter 1

**I looked over at Martin my best friend and boyfriend of three months. He looks up from his home work and I look away though I know he caught me; I can feel the blush creep up my neck to my face. He smiles and asks** ** _"What are you looking at?"_** **I just smiled and said,** ** _"None of your business Brewer now do your homework."_** **He just laughed and pushed his homework to the side and said,** ** _"I have a better idea of what we can do."_** **I looked at him and say,** ** _"Oh really?"_** **He just smiled and nodded. I let him push my book to the floor and push me back on the bed. He kisses me and it gets heated, his hands start roaming around under my shirt and my hands are in his hair. He pulls my shirt off and I take his off; he starts kissing down my neck and before you know it we are laying under my covers both panting and out of breath. We lay there talking and just enjoying each others company when we hear a car door slam. We both jump up and get dressed. We had just fixed my bed and started doing homework again when my dad knocked on my door and said,** ** _"Martin your aunts here."_** **Martin looked up and said okay. We all go downstairs and see Martins aunt and his dad. They and my dad go into his office and talk. Turns out Martins dad was getting deployed again and wanted Martin to go live with his aunt in New York. They all argue until my dad says that Martin can stay in Matts old room until his dad gets back. After some agreeing on his fathers part about not wanting to uproot him yet again and some grumbling and complaining on his aunts behalf they decide its best he stays with us. He comes back out and smiles and says,** ** _"I'm staying."_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Martin had been staying with us for about three months now. I am beginning to think that Ruthie has a crush on my and Martins friend Mac. Every time he comes over or walks into the same room as her she blushes and stutters uncontrollably. That's why when she walked in when we were all studying and asked to see me in the hallway I was shocked. I could see the urgency of whatever she wanted to tell me etched on her face. I followed her out into the hallway only to have her say,** ** _"I think that we need to go to the kitchen for more privacy."_** **I wanted to argue but I kept my mouth shut. So I looked at her and asked,** ** _"What's going on?"_** **She looked at me with tears in her eyes and said,** ** _"There's this guy Henry in my class. He keeps harassing me and won't stop. He keeps asking me out but I tell him no and every time I tell him no he gets madder and madder. I was just going to ignore him in hopes that he would go away but today he followed me into the locker room and would have done God knows what if Coach hadn't been there. I'm so scared."_** **I grabbed her by the hand and said,** ** _"We are telling Martin and Mac. Maybe they can help."_** **She only nods because she knows that she can't fight me on this. When we get up there both Martin and Mac can tell that I'm pissed. I look at her and say,** ** _"Explain."_** **She did. She explained everything to them just like she did me. By the time she was finished the guys were livid. Ruthie was crying and as I moved to hug her Mac beat me to it. He was hugging her and whispering comforting things in her ear. After he stopped her tears he asked her and Martin and I to go to the promenade for pizza and ice cream. We all agreed. As we were walking out I watched Mac grab Ruthie's hand and smile at her. I guess he returns her feelings. When we got back Matt, Kevin, and my dad wanted to have a talk with Martin and Mac about not hurting us. Ruthie and I just smiled at how protective they were being and at knowing that neither Martin or Mac would ever hurt us.**


End file.
